parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
All-Star Story (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1995's Pixar film "Toy Story". Cast *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Sonic the Hedgehog as Buzz Lightyear *Robin Hood as Mr. Potato Head *Alex (Madagascar) as Slinky Dog *Spyro the Dragon as Rex *Yogi Bear as Hamm *Princess Mindy (Spongebob Squarepants) as Bo Peep *Soldier (Team Fortress 2) as Sarge *Scout, Heavy, Pyro, Demoman, Medic, Engineer, Sniper and Spy (Team Fortress 2) as Sarge's Soldiers *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Andy Davis *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Davis *Boo (Monsters Inc.) as Molly Davis *Buck (Home on the Range) as RC *Ono (The Lion Guard) as Lenny *Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Mr. Shark *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Snake *Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) as Robot *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Etch a Sketch *Surly (The Nut Job) as Mr. Spell *Mbeya (The Lion Guard) as Rocky Gibraltar *Mice (Cinderella) as Troll Dolls *Romeo (PJ Masks) as Sid Phillips *Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Scud *Hercules as Combat Carl *Smurfs as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Scaredy Smurfs as The Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Hannah Phillips *Tinker Bell/Ushari (Peter Pan)(The Lion Guard) as Janie/Pterodactyl *Ariados (Pokémon) as Babyface *Gigan (Godzilla) as Legs *Biollante (Godzilla) as Hand-in-the-Box *Mechagodzilla (Godzilla) as Roller Bob *Makuu (The Lion Guard) as Frog *Muk (Pokémon) as Jingle Joe *Dusclops (Pokémon) as Ducky *Megalon (Godzilla) as Rockmobile *Anguirus (Godzilla) as Walking Car *Baragon (Godzilla) as Burned Rag Doll *Destoroyah (Godzilla) as Red Pickup Truck *Mothra and Battra (Godzilla) as Yellow Soldier Toys *Marie (The Aristocats) as Sally Doll Gallery Spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Woody Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Buzz Lightyear Robin Hood (from Disney Robin Hood) as Map.jpg|Robin Hood as Mr. Potato Head Alex-0.jpg|Alex as Slinky Dog Spyro Academy Profile.png|Spyro the Dragon as Rex Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi Bear as Hamm MindyAppearance.png|Princess Mindy as Bo Peep Soldier.png|Soldier as Sarge Scoutsandmantauntkill.png|Scout, Heavy Weapons Guy.png|Heavy, Pyro.png|Pyro, Demoman laughing.png|Demoman, Medic Dr. Ludwig.png|Medic, Engineer or Engie.png|Engineer, Sniper from Team Fortress 2.png|Sniper, Spy.png|and Spy as Sarge's Soldiers Mowgli Smiles with joy.jpg|Mowgli as Andy Davis Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg|Belle as Mrs. Davis Boo.jpg|Boo as Molly Davis Buckfullbody.jpg|Buck as RC Ono-clipart.png|Ono as Lenny Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as Mr. Shark Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa01.jpg|Kaa as Snake Cute Jenny.png|Jenny Wakeman as Robot Apprentice Rafiki4.png|Rafiki as Etch Surly.png|Surly as Mr. Spell Mbeya-img.png|Mbeya as Rocky Gibraltar Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1578.jpg|Mice as Troll Dolls Romeo.png|Romeo as Sid Phillips Ferdinand in Tom and Jerry- The Movie.jpg|Ferdinand as Scud Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg|Hercules as Combat Carl Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Hannah Phillips Activate tinkerbell web.png|Tinkerbell/ Usharipic2.png|Ushari as Janie/Pterodactyl 800px-Ninja_Village_Ariados.png|Ariados as Babyface C2F5CEDE-4271-489A-8569-22F64B128331.jpg|Gigan as Legs MV5BN2NlZTIzZDgtZDEyYy00N2FmLThjNjUtZTQ5YjFlNDgwMGQ2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTAyNDQ2NjI@._V1_.jpg|Biollante as Hand-in-the-Box Mechagodzilla1974.jpg|Mechagodzilla as Roller Bob Makuu.png|Makuu as Frog Muk Anime.png|Muk as Jingle Joe Brandon_Dusclops.png|Dusclops as Ducky GVM - Megalon.jpg|Megalon as Rockmobile Anguirus DAM.jpg|Anguirus as Walking Car Baragon.JPG|Baragon as Burned Rag Doll Desutoroia.jpg|Destoroyah as Red Pickup Truck Godzilla.jp 28 FinalMosuImago Mothra 2004.jpg|Mothra, GVMTBFE - Battra.jpg|and Battra as Yellow Soldier Toys Marie the Cat.jpg|Marie as Sally Doll Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof